<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clear as a Bell by upsettieddie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758981">Clear as a Bell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsettieddie/pseuds/upsettieddie'>upsettieddie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsettieddie/pseuds/upsettieddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your soulmate is the only person who can make you laugh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clear as a Bell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law didn’t know how much time had passed since they had arrived at the Sabaody Archipelago. All he knew was that the other Supernovas were there, everyone including Straw-Hat Luffy and his crew. Law didn’t care though. If he was lucky he could do what he needed to do and not see a single member of the Supernovas and their respective crews. Hopefully they wouldn’t cross his path and he could go about his life. He had made it all the way to the second half of the Grand Line without having to deal with them at all and he wanted it to stay that way. He huffed and repositioned Kikoku to a more comfortable position.<br/>
Law shoved his hands in the pockets of his spotted pants as he walked with his crew through the groves of Sabaody. Kikoku rested in the crook of his elbow and on his shoulder. Penguin, Shachi and Bepo followed closely behind him making sure to not stray too far away from their captain. Bubbles rose out of the ground and floated around the group.<br/>
“Captain where are we heading?” Bepo asked as his eyes followed the bubbles around. Law shrugged his shoulders and offered the mink a smirk.</p><p>“I don’t know, let's see where fate will lead us.” Bepo frowned slightly at the answer, but he had faith in his captain. His posture straightened and he saluted Law.<br/>
“Whatever you say Captain!” Law smirked and led his crew through the bubble filled groves. </p><p> For some reason, Law felt himself drawn to the auction house in Grove #1. He didn’t know why he led his crew there but he felt as if he had to. To be honest, Law knew exactly what went on at the auction house and he knew exactly who was behind it all. Maybe that was the reason why he found himself in the audience of the ongoing auction. His hand tightened around Kikoku’s hilt. He knew Joker was behind this, but that would have to wait. There was something else that brought him here, so he settled into the uncomfortable chair in the auditorium the auction house had. </p><p>The auction was almost over when there was a sudden disturbance. A boy with a straw hat on, ran down the center aisle. Law recognized the straw hat from the bounty posters. There was no other person it could be other than “Straw Hat” Luffy. Law watched with a strange sense of awe as Luffy yelled for someone named Camie. A man with spiky hair tried to hold him back. However the man did little to slow Luffy down. His coat fell off and it was revealed that he was actually a fishman. Gasps of shock and screams echoed throughout the auditorium. Law could hear people around him call out for the fishman to be captured and taken care of. Suddenly a loud gunshot rang out. The fishman fell down the stairs. Law watched as Luffy’s face took on a more serious look. The celestial dragon that shot the fishman stood above him on the stairs and did a pitiful victory dance. Luffy walked forward towards the celestial dragon and punched him as hard as he could in the face. Law’s eyes widened as he watched Luffy’s fist slammed into the cheek of the celestial dragon. The other straw hat pirates joined Luffy in fighting the guards. Bepo grabbed onto Law’s sweatshirt. “Captain, we should get out of here.” Law waved his hand absentmindedly. “I’m sure we’ll be fine.” </p><p>Outside, Law could faintly hear the sounds of the marines. He knew that they had had the place surrounded even before the auction had begun. He stretched his arms out across the backs of the chairs near him. There was a lull in the commotion going on and Law could hear the Straw Hats talking about the marines. He hadn’t thought that he would even want to talk to them, but their captain was an interesting character and it wouldn’t hurt to let him know about the marines outside. </p><p>“Oy, the navy’s already here Straw Hat-ya.” He drawled in response to the ginger’s warning about the navy. Luffy turned around from where he stood and faced Law with a look of grim determination. “Who are you?” He asked without a second glance. His eyes bounced from Law and landed on Bepo. “What’s with that bear?” Law resisted the urge to chuckle. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a blush spread across Bepo’s cheeks. “The navy had this place surrounded before the auction even began. After all, there is a Navy Headquarters stationed on this island.” He paused as he could hear shouts coming from outside. “I’m not sure who they wanted to catch, but I’m sure they never expected someone to beat up a Celestial Dragon.” Law paused again. This time to let a laugh bubble up and escape his lips. Sure the position they were in wasn’t great, but he couldn’t help but laugh at the strange actions that Luffy had done. One of Luffy’s crew members spoke up. Law recognized her from Luffy’s performance at Enies Lobby. Nico Robin. </p><p>“You must be Trafalgar Law.” Law let his lips quirk up and form a smirk. She turned towards Luffy. “He’s a pirate.” Luffy’s jaw dropped. “Wait for real? Even the bear?” Law’s smirk turned into a smile and he laughed louder this time. This kid was kind of funny, he had to admit. Law’s crew members stared at him with a strange curiosity. In all their time they had spent with Law, they had never once heard him laugh. After all, only your soulmate could make you laugh. Law had to be honest, he really thought that no one would ever make him laugh, but here he was sitting in a human auction house laughing at Luffy’s words and actions. Law grabbed Kikoku out of Bepo’s arms and he motioned to the rest of the crew to follow him. He knew that the marines had the place surrounded but he didn’t mind having to fight his way out of there. As he walked away he pulled the brim of his hat over his face. The spotted fabric did little to hide the faint blush that had formed across his face. His grip tightened on Kikoku. </p><p>Much to Law’s dismay both Luffy and the red haired pirate followed him outside. Law’s face twisted into a scowl. He didn’t really want to interact with anyone other than his crew. “I can handle this you guys can leave.” He grumbled out. Luffy laughed out loud. It sounded like bells ringing in Law’s ears. As much as he hated to admit it, Luffy’s laugh almost wiped the scowl off his face. Luffy gave Law one of his cheek-splitting smiles. “Come on Traffy, what kind of soulmate would I be if I just left you here all on your lonesome?” The moment the words left Luffy’s mouth, Law could feel his cheeks start to burn. He pulled the brim of his hat low over his face. There was nothing more that he wanted to do then crawl into the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the red haired pirate stare at them. His eyebrow quirked up and he smirked at the two of them. </p><p>“Maybe I should go, I don't want to get in the middle of your lovers' quarrel.” Law gripped Kikoku so hard his fingers turned white. He was tempted to call up his room and slice the obnoxious redhead into a thousand pieces, but Luffy placed a hand on his arm. Law felt his anger start to fade away. He shrugged Luffy’s hand off his arm and tried to ignore the blush that spread across his cheeks. “Let's just get this over with.” Law was in no mood to waste time anymore. He held his hand up as he watched soldiers run towards them. “Room.” A light blue haze fell over the clearing. A few marines looked around in confusion. Law grinned at the unsuspecting marines. He pulled Kikoku out of her sheath and made a few quick cuts. He raised two fingers up. “Shambles.” The cuts he had made were now visible as the marines body was now in pieces that floated around in the light blue haze. Law made quick work rearranging the bodies of the marines. Luffy’s eyes sparkled as he stared at Law with pure amazement. “Wah ha ha! That's so cool!” Another splatter of red covered his cheeks. Luffy grinned and put his thumb in his mouth. “Gear, Third.” He said around his thumb. Luffy’s arm blew up to the size of a giant's arm. He grinned and threw his arm back. It stretched back and then snapped forward to slam into the marines. They went flying into the air. There were shouts of surprise from the marines. Cannonballs flew through the air towards the trio. </p><p>Law’s face didn’t show it but he was thoroughly shocked by Luffy’s strength. In person he seemed so silly. Almost everything he did made Law want to double over in laughter. He had to grit his teeth together and he constantly struggled to keep the scowl plastered across his face. Cannonballs flew closer to them and Law readied his Room. Suddenly something curled around his waist like a snake and pulled him close. Law’s arms were pinned down to his side and Kikoku dug into the side of his leg. In an instant whatever had wrapped around him had pulled him into the air and they soared over the battlefield he had just stood on. He was so high off the ground it was dizzying. Law screwed his eyes shut, being so far off the ground was starting to mess with him. </p><p>“You can open your eyes now you know.” Law bristled at the sound of Luffy’s voice. He wasn’t in the mood to be near him. A bubble popped somewhere not too far away. With the ground now safely under his feet Law turned and made a move to walk away. “I have to go.” He muttered to Luffy. Luffy stretched his arm out and pulled Law back to him. “Wait. I don’t want to say goodbye like this. It’s not good enough. Tell me you’ll see me again.” Luffy smiled so wide, Law was afraid he would go blind. A ray of sunshine lit up the air around Luffy and Law resisted the urge to smile. He did however, allow himself to laugh. It was short but that response in turn made Luffy laugh as well. Luffy’s laugh was loud and it echoed through the space they were in. “Ah your laugh is so cute Traffy. I couldn’t hear it that well when we were in the auction house but now that we’re alone, it’s so much more clear!” Luffy’s face scrunched up with a thought on the tip of his tongue. “Ah ha! It’s like a bell. Clear as a bell.” He tapped his finger against his chin. “At least that’s what I think it’s called right?” Luffy smiled up at Law. Law chuckled. It seemed that Luffy apparently wasn’t super bright. “Yeah that’s the phrase.” A smile took the place of the scowl that had been there not too long ago. </p><p>Luffy ran a hand through his hair and locked eyes with Law. “So, are you going to tell me you’re going to see me again or what?” Law’s cheeks flushed. He had been hoping that Luffy would just let the subject change and then that would be that. Apparently the other captain had different plans. Law shifted uncomfortably. He wasn’t exactly sure how he was supposed to approach this situation. Sure there was definitely part of him that could live without ever seeing Luffy again. However, there was a tiny voice inside him that refused to quiet down. It told him that he should tell Luffy he’ll see him for the rest of his life. Law’s hands changed position on Kikoku and he looked down at his feet. The brim of his hat did it’s best to hide his face from Luffy. “Come on Traffy! I want an answer.” Luffy whined. Words at this point failed Law. Every sentence he tried to say died on the tip of his tongue. There was nothing he could say to Luffy. With every second of silence, Luffy got more and more restless. First his leg started to bounce. Then he absentmindedly used his own arm as a yo-yo. Luffy groaned loudly. “Ugh you’re killing me Traf. This silence is unbearable. Hey don’t you have a bear in your crew?” Luffy rambled on as he waited for an answer from Law. Luffy sighed as he stood in front of Law and waited. He lifted his arm up and poked Law’s shoulder. “I won’t stop poking you until you give me an answer.” As much as Law wanted to get this thing over with and head back to the Polar Tang, his words had let him down. So he couldn’t give Luffy an answer, at least not verbally and the poking pushed Law over the edge. He dropped Kikoku on the ground and grabbed Luffy by the shoulders. “Traf-,” the words died in Luffy’s throat as Law pulled him into a kiss. It wasn’t a very long kiss, but Law would be lying through his teeth if he said he didn’t enjoy it at least a little bit. </p><p>When Law pulled away from Luffy he smirked at the deep red that had encompassed his face and neck. Law bent down to pick up Kikoku and he adjusted his hat on his head as he started to walk away. “I hope that answers your question Luffy-ya.” He didn’t have to turn around to find out whether or not Luffy understood. As he walked away he heard Luffy yelling excitedly through the bubble-filled groves of Sabaody.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>